


fair skin, kissed by sun

by uptownskunk



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Sansa gets sunburned. Her husband helps her out.





	fair skin, kissed by sun

**Author's Note:**

> 011/100 of the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #31 – courage.

Sansa holds the fabric of her pulled down dress to her chest and tells herself to be brave.

There’s nothing indecent about a man touching his wife’s bare back and she knows he means her no harm. This isn’t King’s Landing, Sansa tells herself. He isn’t _Joffrey_.

Her skin stings against his fingers and she flinches.

“I’m sorry,” Prince Quentyn murmurs softly.

Sansa feels her cheeks warm with more than just sunburn.

“It’s fine,” she reassures.

He hums and returns to rubbing the soothing potion onto her back, even more gently.

Sansa closes her eyes and lets herself feel safe.


End file.
